interlinkedfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimjack
Grimjack is a sword-for-hire operating out of the pan-dimensional city of Cynosure, a nexus that connects to all other dimensions, phasing in and out of synch with them. The character debuted in an unnamed cameo in First Comics' Warp, then got his own back-up strip in First Comics' Starslayer comic, subsequently teaming up with the title character of that series before spinning off into his own comic, which ran for 81 issues. First Comics' bankruptcy resulted in Grimjack spending many years stuck in publishing limbo due to copyright issues, but the character and comic were eventually revived by IDW for a couple more miniseries. Cynosure's nature made crossovers with other fictional characters easy to engineer. As well as several encounters between Grimjack and other comic book characters, the back-up strip, Munden's Bar, set in the tavern which served as Grimjack's unofficial offices, enjoyed numerous guest appearances by characters from other series. Connections IN Grimjack * Badger Mike Baron's insane martial artist visited Munden's Bar in Grimjack #6. * Blaze Barlow First Comics' diminutive detective Blaze Barlow visited Munden's Bar in Grimjack #30 and 31. * Buck Godot Buck Godot has a cameo appearance in Munden's Bar in Grimjack #40. * Cyclone Comics Universe Australian heroes Nightfighter and Southern Cross of the Southern Squadron, and their ally the Jackaroo, visited Munden's Bar in Grimjack #67. * DC Universe Deadman and the Phantom Stranger make unofficial cameo appearances in the Munden's Bar strip in Grimjack #27. Batman and Catwoman make unofficial cameo visits to Munden's Bar in Grimjack #35. * Dynamo Joe First Comics' giant mecha and his crew visit Cynosure and team up with Grimjack in Grimjack #30. * Eddy Current Eddy Current visited Munden's Bar in Grimjack #47. * E-Man E-Man and his supporting cast make cameo appearances in the Munden's Bar strip in Grimjack #27. They make a return visit in Grimjack #33. * Frankenstein Mobster Characters from the comic Frankenstein Mobster visit Munden's Bar, with Grimjack present in the background, in the story Jonesin' for a Locksmith. * Girl Genius Alternate reality versions of Agatha Heterodyne's father and uncle, Bill and Barry Heterodyne, a.k.a. the heroic Heterodyne Boys, visited Munden's Bar in Grimjack #40. * Hammer of the Gods Modi, the lead character in Mark Wheatley's Hammer of the Gods, makes a cameo visit to Munden's Bar and hangs out with Grimjack in the story Jonesin' for a Locksmith. * Marvel Universe Wolverine, Elektra, Phoenix and other Marvel characters make unofficial cameo appearances in the Munden's Bar strip in Grimjack #27. Grimjack later made a cameo appearance in New Mutants #50, using the alias Haggard. * Ms.Tree Detective Ms.Tree visited Munden's Bar in Grimjack #11. * Nexus Nexus supporting cast member Clonezone visits Munden's Bar in Grimjack #6. Nexus' ally Judah Maccabee later visits Cynosure in Grimjack #37 and #43, then meets Grimjack in the miniseries Crossroads #4 and Grimjack #52. Nexus himself meets Grimjack in Crossroads #5. * Sam and Max The anthropomorphic "Freelance Police" Sam and Max visited Munden's Bar in Grimjack #52. * Space Ghost Space Ghost visited Munden's Bar in Grimjack#17, in an unofficial cameo. Space Ghost's sidekicks Jan, Jace and Blip visit Munden's Bar in Cutey Bunny #5's back-up strip Space Gophers Inc. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The TMNT visited Munden's Bar in Grimjack #26. * Time Beavers Tim Truman's Time Beavers make a cameo appearance in Grimjack #15. * Usagi Yojimbo Stan Sakai's rabbit samurai visited Munden's Bar in Grimjack #30. Connections TO Grimjack * Amber Chronicles Grimjack makes an appearance in the fourth of Roger Zelazny's Amber books, The Blood of Amber. The later short story The Shroudling and the Guisel has a scene where the lead character finds Grimjack's grave. * Asterix Asterix's pal Obelix and Grimjack both make unofficial cameo appearances together in Harrier Comics' Redfox #2. * Captain Harlock Captain Harlock visits Munden's and meets Grimjack in Cutey Bunny #5's back-up strip Space Gophers Inc. * Cerebus Cerebus and Grimjack both make unofficial cameo appearances together in Harrier Comics' Redfox #2. * Conan Conan and Grimjack both make unofficial cameo appearances together in Harrier Comics' Redfox #2. * The Destroyer Roger Zelazny's short story The Shroudling and the Guisel includes a scene where the narrator finds Grimjack's grave marker in the same cemetary as Remo Williams, star of The Destroyer novels. * Dreadstar Grimjack met Vance Dreadstar in First Comics' miniseries Crossroads #5. * Herculoids The Herculoids are seen visiting Munden's Bar in New Mutants #50. * Meta-4 First Comics' elemental heroes Meta-4 share an adventure with Grimjack in the one-shot The Gift. * Micronauts Grimjack makes a cameo appearance in New Mutants #50 alongside Marvel's version of the Micronauts. * Milk and Cheese Milk and Cheese visited Cynosure in Munden's Bar Annual #1. * Omaha the Cat Dancer Omaha visited Cynosure in Munden's Bar Annual #1. * Pirate Corp$! Eternity Comics' Pirate Corp$! visited Cynosure in Munden's Bar Annual #1. * Redfox Grimjack makes an unofficial cameo appearance in Harrier Comics' Redfox #2. * Roachmill Roachmill's rival Zoolou visited Cynosure in Munden's Bar Annual #1. * Space Gophers Inc. The Space Gophers visit Munden's Bar and meet Grimjack in Cutey Bunny #5. * The Spirit Roger Zelazny's short story The Shroudling and the Guisel includes a scene where the narrator finds Grimjack's grave marker in the same cemetary as Denny Colt, star of The Spirit comic strip. * Squalor The hero of Steven Petrucha's First Comics' series Squalor shares an adventure with Grimjack in the one-shot The Gift. * Starslayer Grimjack encountered the characters from this series when they visited Cynosure in Starslayer #17-18. * Supernatural Law Wolff and Byrd, Attorneys of the Macabre, visited Cynosure in Munden's Bar Annual #1. * Warp Grimjack debuted as a cameo in Warp #5, when characters from that series visited Cynosure. * Zero Tolerance First Comics' futuristic cops Tim and Molly of Zero Tolerance share an adventure with Grimjack in the one-shot The Gift. Category:Comic Books Category:Characters